


[YOI & DN] Ice Note //Yuri Plisetsky//

by Yugi2167



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugi2167/pseuds/Yugi2167
Summary: My name ? Yurachka, a young Shinigami who accidentally dropped my Death Note. Accidentally... I don't really know in fact, I wanted to have fun like Vitya with his human, named Katsuki Yuri, it seems to me. I'm so bored in the World of Death Gods... There is only sand and dust... Grandpa, the King of the Dead is so boring and old, and everytime makes me angry. Vitya manipulates his human with agility to reach his goal, even at the point of disgusting me by the way he does. His goal... Become one of the greatest Gods of Death by killing a lot of humains from the one he uses as a puppet? I hate them... I also want to become the biggest and most recognized Shinigami! I hope the human who will takes my Death Note doesn't disappoint me...





	1. Acknowledgment

It's been a while since I've spyied Vitya from the Death Gods world, manipulating his human to write in his Death Note to achieve his goals. Become the most recognized God of Death. It made me seethe with rage... Me, Yurachka, I will not let him do it! It's me who will be the most recognized and the best, and nobody else!! Decided, I took the initiative to drop fall my Death Note in the Human World, like Vitya had done. I want to have fun too, his beginning reign will be soon end...

_Who writes in the Death Note kills the person whose name he writes, however, one must have in mind the face of the person whose name is written, otherwise it will not work. Therefore, you can not get a result on people with the same first and last name in one go. As a result of the name, if the cause of death is written within 40 seconds, this is realized. If the cause is not written, death is systematically due to cardiac arrest. If we write the cause, we get an extra delay of 6 minutes 40 seconds to describe precisely the course of the death._

After remembered these first primordial rules, I jumped into the portal leading into the World of Humans. It was the first time I'd walked in, to be honest, it excited me as much as it worried me. I landed in a town. The King of Dead, our king, at last I call him Grandpa due to his age, had informed me that humans didn't see us. I stood up in front of a passer-by, making grimaces at him to see if it's true. Indeed, the latter didn't notice any of this, it was almost annoying. A human had to touch my Death Note so he could see me...

_Who seizes the Death Note then becomes able to see and hear the God of Death who is the former owner. The possessor of the Death Note keeps by his side, until his death, the former possessor, a God of Death, as long as he holds the notebook._

Tch, I just hope he landed in an accessible place for humans... The problem is I randomly threw it into this world without looking at where it was going to settle down. I smiled, finally these conditions become more funny when I think about it... Meanwhile, I was flying around the city, interested in the habits of humans. I don't understand, those who are bored with their lives or finding no interest in it when my world is much more boring than theirs. It makes me almost regret to drop fall my Death Note when I could have lengthened my life without any effort. I sighed, moreover, it becomes tiring not to be noticed, I hate to be ignored! Angry, I kicked a metal object that humans used to drink. At that moment, all people around me turned around in surprise.

"Soda flew by itself!" 

"No you dreamed, it must be wind."

"But no I'm sure, do you feel any wind?? "

Listening to their confusion, a evil smile appeared on my face. Interesting... So it seems we are invisible to them but not for the objects we manipulate. So to amuse myself, I began to take some objects in my hands to see their reactions.

"My bag!!!!! Kyaaaaa a ghost!!!!!"

"Hey my apple juice!!!!"

"Flying objects what does that mean?????"

Obviously, only fear and incomprehension were perceived through their faces. I had never had so much fun for millennia. Suddenly, almost a few minutes, I felt a strange sensation, like if my Death Note had finally changed ownership. I dropped all the objects I held and flew away in the direction of the pulsations. After a few minutes of flying, I saw a human in front of the entrance of a building. He carried under his arm, strange shoes with blades on the bottom soles. I stood before him with a haughty air, my arms folded. He was so surprised to see me that he fell to the ground. His face showed fear.

"A... a monster ??... "

"So it's you who took possession of my Death Note? What is your name, human?"

"O... Otabek..A... A..Altin... W..who are you?... What do you want ...?"

"I am a young Shinigami named Yurachka, who was looking for a human to satisfy my vengeance against another Shinigami called Vitya. You have my Death Note in your hands, you're now the new possessor."

"S..Shinigami? Death Note? What does it mean??"

"You'll know soon enough young human." I replied with an evil smile.


	2. Stupefaction

"Y... you are a Shinigami, I can't believe it." Said the man, still stunned to see me, while straightening up.

"You're not dreaming human. I'll call you Beka, it'll be easier. Anyway, you hold my Death Note, finally it's yours now you have recovered it, and I want you to use it for specific purposes."

"Specific purposes...?" 

So I explained to him the main rules to understand quickly how to use the Death Note, as well as my wishes explaining the coming of this notebook in this world. Of course, he was reluctant to use it... 

" _As soon as the Death Note falls into the World of Humans, it belongs to him, and he who seizes it then becomes able to see and hear the God of Death who is its former owner. Of this notebook goes neither to hell nor to paradise._ "

I finished my explanation, with a evil look. 

"No, I refuse... I cannot kill people! I'm not a murderer!"

At these words I narrowed my eyes, and showed him my second Death Note, which came from Rule XVI, saying that every God of Death must keep a Death Note which he can not entrust to a human or allow him to use. 

"Look Beka, if you disobey me, I will have to write your name on this Death Note in order to recover the property of the one you possess and then, look for another human. As I am lazy to choose a cause of death, you will die within 40 seconds of a cardiac arrest. Is that what you want?" 

I had been aiming for it. With a satisfied smile filled with arrogance, I looked at him, seeing him trying painfully to find an answer, knowing my two propositions I had given to him was repugnant. He found himself faced with a fatality. That's fun... 

"It's you who sees Beka, you're so young, I see exactly how long you have to live, you still have a lot, it would be a shame to lose it, isn't it?" I said to him with a sadistic look, see him petrified with fear not knowing what to say. 

Finally, seeing I was starting to pull out my pen and open my notebook slowly to make him react, he accepted my request to leave with a lot of annoyances. "How funny it is..." I've laughing inside.

"Well, what do you want from me to do Yurachka? May I call you Yura, it's shorter... From now I will only answer you when I am at home or when we're alone, I don't want to be taken for a madman, among others." The man said, as he headed for his house. 

"Yeah if you want, anyway it doesn't matter the way you name me. You're a vulgar puppet for me now. Until I write your name definitively in my Death Note, at the end of your life, to lengthen mine." I answered, flying beside him. 

He sighed. 

"I would like to find a way to attract the attention of Vitya, and become more known to him among the Shinigami. To do this, in order to compete with his human, I thought I would do the same for him, show my presence in this world and I intend to exceed it!" 

He answered me when we passed the threshold of his door. 

"So that's what Kira's rumor started among other things? It comes from him and I'm going to become Kira in my turn...  

"Kira? What are you talking about? 

"We don't know yet exactly who Kira is, but he's known especially in all of Japan for his unprecedented waves of criminal deaths by heart attack. World opinion has concluded the existence of a single murderer, nicknamed "Kira", a word formed from the English "killer"."

"Just assassins, are you saying?" 

"Yes."

 "Hmm... It wouldn't surprise me if this is the kind of person to kill for Vitya, that chose his human. Seeing him, he looks rather stuck and shy. 

"Really?? You know who is Kira??!!" He exclaimed, losing his self-control. 

"Yeah, if I believe what you're telling me and what I've seenfrom the World of the Dead, he's called Yuri Katsuki." I answered, intrigued by his reaction. 

"Y..Yuri Katsuki... ?" He repeated as frightened as when we met earlier. 

"What? You know him Beka?" I replied by arcing an eyebrow. 

"Yes... He competes in most competitions of ice skating in which I participate. He wins very often first or second place. But I never thought it was actually Kira..." He said, putting his skating shoes near a furniture item. 

I widened my eyes before his answer. That mean there's a chance I can see Vitya more easily than I have thought...?


	3. Impatience

Beka looked at his notebook insistently.

"Will I become Kira too?" He said in a trembling voice as he headed into the kitchen.

I followed him while observing the scene.

"You know the answer as much as I do Beka, but now, what kind of victims will are you going to attack? If you understood my intentions, especially like I think the other human had surely hesitated as much as you for this duty, there is no doubt that you will follow the path of the first Kira." I sketched a smirk.

"Indeed I don't see any other solutions... UNLESS I WRITE YOUR NAME INSIDE OR I KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS, MONSTER !" He screamed, throwing himself at me and piercing me the heart with a knife he had drawn from his drawer.

Pitiful human... A smile of the most evil slipped on my face, while his face showed fear.

"You can't kill me Beka... Nyark nyark nyark.... Rule V: _A god of Death can not be killed, even if he is shot in the head or if he is stabbed with a knife to heart. "It would be possible to kill a god of Death, but in general, the gods themselves are unaware of how._ "

I pulled the blade out of my body and directed it towards her throat. I took an amused and evil face.

"Well tempted Beka, I can kill you for having the audacity to put your hand on me, but I have never had such fun for millennia, so I don't care." I smiled, while detaching my hands from his own who grabbed the weapon.

He trembled with fear, it was so entertaining... I took an apple that was in the basket placed on the table. I crunched in it, fuck it's a thousand times better than those found in the World of the Dead! I sat down on a chair and ate it until my hunger was full. I spoke to Beka while enjoying this feast.

"Above all, don't get your Death Note stolen, otherwise the next 490 days you will lose the right of its ownership, and don't purposely lose it because I'm watching you Beka, the owner of the notebook has at his side, until his death, the former possessor, a God of Death, as long as he holds the Death Note."

"I see." He replied with a low air, as he put the knife in its original position.

"So I know you have a minimum of intelligence and you will find a way to do your crimes without being noticed. After all, I don't think you'd be interested in going to detention. At worst, I'll kill you by laughing at waiting for you to come out. Especially if it's life imprisonment."

"How do you know about all of this, Yura?"

"Knowing what?"

"About those kinds of things that animate our society? This is the first time you've come to our world if I'm not mistaken?"

"That's right. However, I could see you, all humains, from my world. That's all I could do anyway, because there's nothing to be done there. Everything is only sand and dust, even apples. Normally, Shinigami don't eat, but our body has evolved, and I love eating, that's the problem, I'm always hungry compared to others." I answered between two mouthfuls.

"So you're going to empty my wallet at this rate as well, if I understand correctly, as long as I own this Death Note, is that it?" He sighed exhausted.

"Yeah, we can say that. On the other hand, this Kira affair, I had never heard of. Even if I watched your world, I didn't listen to the media, and then I didn't always look at what Vitya and his human was doing, because I was always in a big anger." I said, bursting the apple being in my hand, by irritation.

Beka walked into his bedroom, and I followed him intrigued. He placed the notebook on his desk, sat down on the chair and began to analyze the rules written about the Death Note. I lay down on his bed and watched him do nothing. The time seemed long, waiting until he finally uses it. But I didn't grumble because I wanted to see how he would proceed to do his job well. He lit the television in his room from his seat and looked at the information. The presenter presented three different criminals known around the world for their degree of criminality, who had escaped from their respective prison cells. I smile while slightly rolling my body from one side and the other, still lying on the bed. Beka took a pen with hesitation, and began to write the names of the criminals posted. My excitement was at its height, Beka, so here you are Kira now.


	4. Analysis

Beka had finished writing the names on the Death Note. He was sweating with anguish. It only needed to wait for a flash of information, informing the death of the criminals... It's weird... More than 40 seconds have passed, and still nothing... The presenter always informed the physics of the individuals if we ever come across them in order to inform the authorities. BUT WHY IT DOESN'T WORK???!!! I turned to Beka angrily.

"YOU HAVE NOT WRONGED AN ORTHOGRAPH FAULT BY WRITING THEIR NAME I HOPE??!! YOU HAVE KEPT THEIR FACE IN THE HEAD UNTIL YOU FINISH TO WRITE THEM???." I began to move towards him and hold him by the collar of his shirt.

"Y... yes I did everything like you told me Yura! Either this Death Note is false or you've told me lies since the beginning! That's all I can conclude from this story!"

"HOW DO YOU EXIT ME I HAVE LENGTHED YOU FROM THE BEGINNING???!!! IT IS TRUE THAT RULE IV DOES NOT OBLIGE A SHINIGAMI TO FULLY EXPLAIN THE USE OF THE SPECIFIC OR THE RULES TO HUMAN WHO HAS TAKEN POSSESSION, BUT IT IS NOT A REASON!!!!!" I groaned of rage.

"Given your reaction, I have no choice to believe you..." Beka said, lowering his eyes.

I let him go, trying to regain my mind.

"A false notebook... Grandpa would have given me a fake notebook...? No it's impossible... There must be another explanation..." I said with my arms crossed with pensive face, I paced the room, trying to find a logical point to all this.

I opened my eyes and stopped suddenly when I remembered the rule XV.

"If a name is written in two or more Death Notes with a difference of less than 0.06 seconds, it's considered simultaneous, and the person whose name was written doesn't die. The other Kira must wrote the names of the criminals almost at the same time as you, there is almost no doubt..." I knocked my fists on the desk with hatred.

"I don't think I'll beat Vitya if it goes on..." I groaned aggressively.

Beka's smile did appeal to me at all, I had to be careful. I suspected what was going on in his head. Obviously it suits him...

"Don't think you'll get away with it like this Beka, don't forget I can write your name on my Death Note if you don't do what I'm asking you." I stared at him to glaring at him.

"Is it the Shinigami by the name of Vitya you want to see?" He suddenly asked me without really take attention of what I told him.

"Yes." I answered, raising an eyebrow, not understand where he's coming from.

"In a few months, I have a new ice skating competition. Kira will certainly participate, so you can settle your problems with this Shinigami, isn't it?"

"Yes, but not really in same time. It's not only seeing him and speaking with him that I would be satisfied, I want to become the most recognized Shinigami! If I knew how to eliminate Vitya, would be a good beginning... "

Beka didn't answer. I frowned.

"Well, like the first time didn't work, you only have to kill the criminals who are in custody in your country. It could be a good start to get Kira's attention." I lay down again on his bed.

"I don't have too much choice anyway... But I wondered Yura..."

"Hmm?"

"It's possible there are other Kira in the world than Katsuki Yuri. I guess you aren't the only two Shinigami from your world, others could have just dropped their Death Note as you did."

I took a pensive look, analyzing what he had just said. His supposition is not bad at all. It would complicate matters. If I have other competitors, it may become even more complicated... Nevertheless, I don't think the other Shinigamis have the same ideology as Vitya and I, so it doesn't matter. Humans will confuse themselves, just to determine who is the real Kira or rather seek to find them all.

"You know what Beka, don't let yourself get worked up with it and become Kira by eliminating the criminals from your country. There'll be more Kira in the world, less easier it will be for humans to find them. As long as you remain in the ideology of the original Kira, the chance of proving that you are the true will be almost minimal." I replied seriously.

"But I would be the only Kira in Kazakhstan, it will be easy to find me."

"Then move to Japan."

"W... why? I have nothing to do in Japan." Beka jumped with surprise.

"First, we can get closer to Katsuki Yuri so I can get to Vitya more easily. Secondly, Kira's rumor seems to have been created in Japan, and for most of his actions he's known that he mainly focuses there, there must not be a single Kira over there, and thirdly because of that, you will be more covered to do your job. Have I been clear enough? " I continued my serious air.

"Alright." Beka sighed before finally getting down to work.

I smiled arrogantly. Now I only needed to find the best way to reach my goal...


	5. Attachment

Several days since he began the offensive now. The media have deduced from a new Kira in his country, everything works as expected.   
I ate, lying on his bed, seeking a tactic to compete or even annihilate Vitya. I had also thought of killing his human in order to slow him down in his advanced, until he found another. However, he will regain possession of the notebook and I will have almost no ways to find him again because of the new human he will chooses. Beka often went to the rink to train for his next competition. I keep observing him, strangely, I begin to have the sensation of attaching myself more and more to this human. I didn't know what to think about it, and it frightened me to be honest... Is it wrong? Is that a good thing? Is it forbidden? I considered him a simple puppet at the beginning, but now... I don't know myself... I followed him to the ice rink as usual. Very calm times, where only him is present only at the opening. This time, without thinking, I took skates at the reception without noticing me and went to join Beka on the ice. I put on these shoes, put one foot and then the other on the icy surface, trying to imitate Beka to know the feel that one can experience while skating. As much as trying everything in this world, since there is nothing in mine...

Beka was surprised to see me try to skate. I fell at the first movement. It was very embarrassing. He smiled and came to help me get up. I accepted his help, smiling too. I don't know why I did that... He held me by hands and reassured me while helping me to move forward, back and try a few figures, always without let me go. I think it was this moment that forged a new link between us. Beka, you are no longer my puppet. You have well reared my esteem, I think I will not bear to lose you now... A part of rule V then came back to my mind, giving me shivers in the back: _However, a God of Death can die by saving a human._ What did that really mean? Is it really forbidden for a God of Death to develop feelings for a human? On the other hand, says it like this, it's true that it seems strange...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months passed, Beka was ready for his ice skating competition. We were in backstage. We analyzed the place to find Vitya and his human. After some iris movements later, I finally perceived Vitya, his body is gray-white color. I walked up to him with contempt, and pulled his arm slightly to show I was there. He's much taller than me, it's quite disturbing to me...

"Ah Yurachka it's you, what's up my sweetie?" He said, with a playful look, which I detest to the utmost.

"Yurachka? Is there another Shinigami with us?" Whispered his intrigued human of Vitya's reaction, while looking around him.

"Yeah a young Shinigami, either he came to just see me and have fun, or he dedicated a Death Note to someone he's watching right now. Strangely, I find the second most possible proposition..." He explained, starting to take evil look.

I began to grunt.

"Given the current events, I bet it is the Kazakhs behind you who took possession of your Death Note, am I wrong?" He said with great self-confidence.

"Otabek Altin?" Said the Japanese, surprised of the Vitya's fair hypothesis.

I had to calm down.

"So I managed to get your attention, I'm glad to hear it! I'm the one who will be the better known Shinigami, you'll see..." I smiled arrogantly.

"So, you came to compete with me and try to stop me? Well, if you want, but you're wasting your time, I'm a long way ahead of you, dear Yurachka" He replied with his provocative smile.

It was Yuri Katsuki's turn to pass. Vitya went out behind the scenes to watch his performance. I followed him. His eyes showed pride and admiration on the Japanese.

"Tch, to look at you, it looks like you fell in love with this human." I groaned in disgust.

"It's very possible indeed. As soon as I saw him for the first time, I knew it must have been him. To drop his Death Note by chance into this world no longer becomes a chance, but a destiny. Yes, I cannot do without Yuri..."

I raised an eyebrow at these words. Interesting information Vitya, I smiled inside.

"I really like seeing him write for me. Even though I actually do all the work." He smiles.

"What do you mean?" I asked, didn't understand his sayings.

"Actually, when I don't have the laziness to write, I write the names of the criminals on my own Death Note before he writes them. This allows me to lengthen my life while preserving his reputation as Kira, although you suspect that he's not the only one who does this. "

Is he kidding me??

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME??!! DON'T TELL ME THAT IT'S THE TECHNICAL THAT YOU USE TO BECOME RECOGNIZED SHINIGAMI???????????? I HATE YOU AT A POINT YOU CAN'T IMAGINE, YOU ARE REALLY PATHETIC! AND THEN I AM SURE YOU'RE LYING! IT MUST HAVE OTHER THING! FROM THE WORLD OF THE DEATH GODS I NEVER HAVE SEEN YOU USE THIS WAY OF DOING!!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Well, I can do nothing my sweetie Yurachka if all the times you spy me, it fell on the moments when I was lazy to write. That's your problem." He smirked again with provocation.

I hate him...

"So, from your side, do you feel feelings for your human? Otabek, is that right?" Vitya said, still smiling.

I jumped, I had to stay as impassive as possible. I see his little game, it will not works.

"Of course not, humans are vulgar puppets just to entertain us with their stupidity to use our Death Note to kill each other, nothing more." I answered with all the coldness I could release to make it change opinion on the matter.

"Do you bluffing my little Yurachka? In fact I don't know at all, it was too tempting to ask you this question just to see your reaction." He burst out laughing suddenly.

I was boiling with rage so much this guy was repugnant to me, but at least I had obtained interesting informations...


	6. Gathering

It's been a week since Beka have moved to Japan. His reputation as Kira in Kazakhstan, however, still lived. Nice...

In early afternoon, Beka wanted to go to Vitya's human home, under our agreement of course, because I respect him more than ever before... According to his research, the family of Katsuki Yuri would exploit the last remaining Hasetsu bath hostel, Saga Prefecture, Kyushu. On the way to this inn, I suddenly saw on my right a Shinigami. I jumped, eyes opened wide. I immediately informed Beka, of course, he didn't see her. I lowered my eyes to know who her human was. A young woman with medium-length blond hair, sitting on a bistro table. She drank a drink. I noticed there was another glass filled in front of her. I judged that another person was in that place, and he or she wasn't to delay coming back. I distinguished the name of the human above his head: Misa Amane. Her lifetime, compared to other humans, seems lower than average. She probably had to do the eye exchange, so it will mean she will find out that Beka has a Death Note, if it is not already done because of the way she looks at him...

I explained my plan to Beka before we came in their direction. An surprised look appeared on the human face.

"Good afternoon Misa Amane, is that it?" Called Beka, begining the conversation discreetly.

"Y..yes?" She replied, still surprised.

"Could we speak in a more isolated place please? I think you have understood what it is about." Beka continued seriously.

The girl nodded after looking at her Shinigami. Beka took her along a narrow alley.

"Then you're also a Kira, Otabek Altin. You also hold the eye?" She sketched an amused smile.

"Maybe... But that's not the question. I would like to create a kind of Kira grouping, to be able to exercise our justice in better conditions while fighting in the best way against the police. The more one is, better it is."

"Ask her if she doesn't know other Kira." I murmured in Beka's ear.

This grouping doesn't matter to me. What really interests me is to meet all the Shinigami of this world and ask them, among them, if there is one who can tell me how to kill a Shinigami. I don't remember all the rules of the Death Note, nor of Grandpa's, but in any case it's written Shinigamis don't know all the rules of this notebook, so nothing odd finally. The question now, would be if they accept this regrouping, how to convince the Shinigami to give me the answer I am looking for.

"Do you know other Kira, too?" Continued Beka, following my instructions.

"Of course, I even know the real Kira himself! This is my boyfriend!! Yes, your proposal looks interesting, I will have to talk him about it!" She answered cheerfully.

Interesting...

"Tell me, I can see your Shinigami please, please, please??" Her personnality begins seriously to irritate me...

Beka took a piece of Death Note he hid in his pocket, and put it in contact with the human so she could see me.

"Sooo cuuuute and class at once!!!!!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING UP!! I'M NOT CUTE OK??!!, I screamed, annoyed by her remark.

"But dirty personnality..." She replied with a blase air.

Oh, I think I'm going to really make angry if she goes on... She did the same thing with Beka so he could see her Shinigami. While Beka and Misa Amane talked about matters that concerned them, I approached the Shinigami. I frowned.

"What's your name?"

"Rem."

"Yurachka."

"You look very young."

"My physical is not lying."

"I see..."

"So truce of useless chatter, like you are the oldest of us two, I would like to have more explanations on the Death Note."

"What do you mean?"

"I would like to know how to kill a Shinigami." She widened her eyes a few seconds before taking a hard look.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"For personal purposes that don't concern you. I'm just asking you to give me an answer so I can refine my knowledge of the Death Note, and don't get away from the subject."

"I don't know, and even if I did, I would not tell you."

I frowned harder.

"But don't say nonsense Rem! You know how to kill a Shinigami, it was you who told me about it, remember!"

"M..Misa you listen to the conversation?" Jumped the Shinigami.

"Of course! The discussion of Gods can always be interesting! Then Yurachka, to kill a Shinigami, he or she must fall in love with a human. If the human was destined to die and this Shinigami uses his Death Note to avoid this end, this one will die and will turn into a heap of sand and dust, isn't it Rem?" She replied cheerfully.

"Yes Misa but..." Said Rem uneasy.

"What are you afraid of? You're in love with me, Rem?" She laughed. "Nothing to fear, they are allies. At least Otabek is more friendly than Light, but Light remains my fav and the most beautiful!!!"

Pff ridiculous...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Light finally confirmed Otabek's request. The headquarters would be their home with Misa Amane. He explained the plans of these future months, and asked us to applied them without asking questions, because he knew how to stop a certain "L". It must surely be part of the police I guess... I don't know why, but I don't like this guy at all... This Light... Strangely Katsuki Yuri and Vitya were not there. Surely they didn't know them... No matter, I know how to kill a Shinigami now... Vitya, you will be happy to praise the opening of my list... He he he...


	7. Fatality

I learned this Light Yagami was actually working on Kira investigation alongside of L. At first I found it completely corrupt behavior. Help his enemy unmask yourself? It seemed to exteriorize nonsense, but it's much more than that. In this way, he may be aware of the progress of the investigation while deflecting each of the flaws revealing his identity. Very strategic on his part. Nevertheless, I have the feeling this guy doesn't inspire me with confidence in my point of view. So, while Beka was busy working for me, I decided to spy on the progress of the investigation, or rather Light, feeling he is simmering a bad thing.

I stood back so nobody realized my presence. Rem stood behind these humans. I could also kill this L for a while in order to appease Beka, but if I kill him, the others humans here will want that Light instead as boss and so the situation would be even worse than it already has. It's true he will govern as Kira without having enemies to manage, but nevertheless, it's he who will be most recognized in this story of murders or others from this world or mine, and not me.. I can also kill him to create the discord in humans and this stupid investigation.. But if Misa Amane learns it, it risks to attack Beka and there I will lost..

While I lost my thoughts, the sudden conversation of these humans talking about the death penalty if they managed to stop Kira, brought me back into this world. I didn't quite understand what was happening due to the lack of listening preceded me, but I opened my eyes when I saw Rem shiver. Was she worried about Misa Amane, who had been suspected of being the second Kira of the investigation? It's possible indeed, especially they still suspect her... I felt a black energy emanating from Light, could he have planned all this to get rid of its competitors? That mean he may be attacking Beka then??

Panic of what might happen to Beka, and too bad if something happened to me, I grabbed my Death Note and my pen, and began to write the name of this human whose doubts I had about his reliability since the beginning. But I stopped suddenly when I heard Rem move. She seemed determined to execute what I fear she do. I followed her, therefore, to know her plans. She walked into Watari's room and inscribed his real name in her Death Note, before the human succumbed to his end. This alerted other humans in the main room.

"Now, the last one." murmured Rem, starting to write again on his notebook.

I opened my eyes wide with fear.

"No Rem you're not gonna... do that..."

A burst of emotion suddenly took me without knowing the reason, as if I was losing a brother or sister. Rem gradually decomposed into coppice of sand and dust.

"REM NOOO!!! REEEM!!!" I lost my mind.

I remained shocked, paralyzed when whole of her body was decomposed. Light had surely understood I was in these places due to my cry I didn't manage to control. But I didn't care. Why it hurts so much...

I flew towards Beka, before Light saw me. I still remain petrified at the idea that this way leading to the annihilation of a Shinigami actually works. No... Exactly the opposit ... Rem just proved to me the functionality of this rule. I must not be overwhelmed by emotions. It's this force of evil that must serve me to destroy Vitya, I must kill him, it's now my ultimate goal in order to reach my ascent to glory... My determination and my seriousness put in execution, I finally arrived at Beka and explained to him my plan of attack allowing to annihilate forever Vitya. Since the time Beka had gone to the Katsuki's Inn, in order to give me potential ideas for my plan of attack while he was bathing, the idea has now come through Rem's sacrifice. I would occupy Light Yagami later myself. For now, Vitya is my main goal, and has always been since my coming into this world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here, I am now ready to face the most despicable being my esteem can know. I had come alone with at the Katsuki. Luckily, I passed Vitya in the corridors unaccompanied by his human. "Vitya!" I said seriously.

"Ah, Yurachka, what are you doing here, my dear friend?" He replied playfully.

"I'm NOT your friend and I've never been! Now your glory stops here!" I exclaimed, pointing him out with my finger.

"Oooh, and what makes you say that Yurachka?" Vitya replied with an amused smile.

"You will not smile for long! It's over for you, I'll destroy you here and now!"

"Hahaha let me laugh, it's impossible." He continued with his smile look.

"Yes, I will ask one of the members of the Katsuki family to write the name of your human on a piece of Death Note, I can use death threat on them if it proves necessary. Of course, I will explain to them how to proceed without mentioning once that they will kill Yuri Katsuki by writing his name. As I know that you feel feelings for your human, you will not allow yourself to let someone eliminate him without doing anything. However, if you kill a member of his family, he may be angry with you forever even if you have saved his life. Besides, since you will not know who I am going to designate to do this task well, you will eliminate all the members of his family until you find the real culprit. His hatred towards you will still grow... Yet you know the rule, it's forbidden to save the life of a human being when its end has been brought into play. I wonder what it could happened if you ever transgress this rule, are you not as curious as I Vitya?" I said with an evil look and smile.

"You're ignoble." Vitya grumbled.

"I know." I answered sadistically.

"And... if I killed your human before? It would be nice if you said that." He suddenly smiled.

I jumped. I had to recover my mind.

"That's all you found, you're pitiful, what you want me to do, it's just a vulgar puppet, I'll look for another one. I'm disapointed Vitya, I thought you'd be better off." I finished with a smirk.

"I hate you..." He grunted again.

"Same." I said with a look of arrogance and defiance.

"I'll stop you..."

"I would really like to see that."

Suddenly Katsuki Yuri arrived in our direction. He seemed to need something.

"Ah Vitya I was looking for you, have you seen Makkachin? I've been looking for him everywhere."

Of course, no human here is able to see me. For the moment...

"No I haven't seen him, sorry I have an urgent matter to settle I..." Replied Vitya uncomfortable.

"No, come with me, he may have escaped from the house and must be in town. Oh no and if something happened to him??? Quick Vitya follow me!" Replied the panicked man before grabbing his arm.

"No Yuri I... nooo... " Vitya tried.

That's pathetic and boring... But at least I can start my plan right now... As I walked to the entrance to see if I would not meet some Katsuki, I suddenly saw Beka running outside to lose breath.. I widened my eyes, what happened? I rejoined him as he hid, trying to escape something. He was breathless, the Death Note under his arm.

"I... I didn't have time to take my motobike..."

"What the hell is that? Tell me what happened Beka!!" I was worried with wide eyes.

"It's Light, he betrayed us. I just had time to leave as soon as I heard the police in my street. He told them I was Kira and I should have a Death Note at home and he would be safer in their HQ. I ran as fast as I could, but the police are on my heels and I can't certainly get through..." He finished looking at his arm covered in blood.

"They shot you?" I exclaimed with terror.

"Yes, now they know I'm Kira for sure... I'm sorry Yura..."

"No don't say that!!! You're not gonna die here now I can't believe it, NO. Show your arm!" I said.

At these words I tore the bloody sleeve to see the wound. I had to remove the bullet and stop the hemorrhage.

"Drop it Yura... I've already lost too much blood besides having too much effort on my body to run away..."

"NO SHUT UP BEKA, YOU'RE GONNA SHUT UP YOU'LL NOT GOING TO DIE OK?! I AM A GOD OF DEATH I KNOW WHAT I SAY! "

Yeah say like that, a God of Death who wants to help a dying human, it sounds pitiful but I had to do it... I gently pulled the ball away. Beka groaned in pain as I extracted it. It caught the attention of the police, there was not much time left... I took the sleeve torn and surrounded it around his arm, pressed under pressure to stop the bleeding. The steps of the policemen were approaching more and more. I took out my notebook and my pen, waiting for them with firm feet.

"Beka, you're not going to die. Trust me..."

"W... what are you gonna do Yura..?? " He said, worried to seeing me my Death Note in my hand.

I turned my face in his direction. Some moisture flowed from my eyes...a hot liquid that I couldn't control... It never happened to me before...

"Otabek Altin.. I was very happy to met you. Unfortunately, it's here our paths separate..."

"No Yura don't do that!!! Give me Shinigami eye, it's me who will write their name on the Death Note!!!"

"It's too late now... they're far too close... and I don't want to put your life in danger any more. Beka... I don't see any more numbers on your head..."

He opened his eyes wide. Yes it's true... If I do nothing, he will die today, whatever he does... I took my pen firmly and began to write the name of the policemen on my Death Note until the last one.

"NOOOO YURA PLEASE NOOO!!!!!!! YURACHKAAAAAA!!!!"

Alas, it's too late... I feel my body crumble little by little... become dust... Farewell Otabek Altin..., farewell... Beka...

 

~~~~~~~~~~THE END ~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
